


The Lecture that Couldn't Wait

by TrackerKitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation kink, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Marking, Praise Kink, Spanking, Tail Play, Verbal Humiliation, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), exarch getting off to stuff he probably shouldn't, scruffing, shb spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: The lecture after returning to the Crystarium bothers the Exarch a little more than he thought it would. Kink ensues.





	The Lecture that Couldn't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This was unashamedly inspired by the writing discord I'm a part of. 
> 
> Cer'vos has always been written to be a male Viera; I'm aware that canonically they don't exist as a part of the game (yet).

The ruined skyline of ancient Amaurot stretched before their gazes as, at last, the nightmarish world that Emet-Selch had shown them faded slowly away. Cer'vos couldn't very well explain to the Scions that he'd fused his soul with Ardbert's, since they'd not known of the ghostly warrior's existence. Instead, he winked at Y'shtola with a knowing grin and turned his attention to the bruised and mildly injured Exarch. G'raha Tia's ears tilted backwards as he fidgeted, the man refusing to meet their gazes from shame.

"I… believe I owe you all an apology," the miqo'te spoke quietly, lifting his eyes slightly to meet the face of the adventurer he'd very nearly doomed in his desperation to save both worlds and the Warrior of Light. "And you, most especially…"

The Viera tilted his head, crossing his arms in clear disappointment. Yes, the Exarch did owe them an apology for a good many things, but others had been somewhat out of his control. For now, the dancer was feeling charitable and exhausted enough to relent and give the injured man some hope that he'd be forgiven.   
"The lecture can wait until after we get back," he sighed tiredly, placing a hand firmly on the shorter man's shoulder even as he shrugged in vague agreement. "...Tis good to see you awake, G'raha," he offered, watching the miqo'te's eyes well with tears which spilled over his sooty and bloody cheeks. The Exarch held back the sobs of joy and wiped his eyes quickly, smiling in a very watery manner.

"Tis good to _ be _ awake," he agreed, letting himself be guided along to the edge of Bismarck's breath. 

The next time Cer'vos got any time alone with the man was after the celebrations were done and over with, and all of them had recovered. He was asked by a guard to go to the Ocular at his earliest convenience - which was, he deemed, right then and there. He hadn't forgotten about that lecture. Pushing the door open himself, he was greeted by the Exarch smiling in sheer relief. The man still looked like he needed another week or two of sleep to restore his energy, but he was old enough to make his own decisions. The dancer barely allowed the miqo'te to start speaking, stepping into his space and taking the staff from his surprise slackened grasp.  
"My friend, is something amiss-"

"Be quiet and _ listen _," the Viera ordered bluntly, his ears laid back in anger that was only being tempered by how tired he still was himself. G'raha gave him an owlish, wide eyed stare but nodded slowly, wisely not trying to take the staff back. Cer'vos fixed him with a glare, pinning his feet to the floor with the weight of it alone. "You are the most infuriating ally I have ever had to deal with, save for Urianger's constantly odd speech," he seethed, "you placate myself and the Scions with half truths and partial information, never thinking that it may be a better idea to tell us exactly what's going on so that we're better prepared for it." G'raha swallowed, ducking his head in acknowledgement of the words. His hands clenched tightly into his robes.

"My friend, I-"

"Hid your identity from all of us, consequences be damned. Pulled each Scion through to this world, and finally myself when you knew how particular the timing between the realms were. Your little mistakes with bringing them all through left me bereft of friends, council and those I consider _ my kits _ ," the Viera snarled, stepping further into the man's personal space. "Were you not someone I had some care towards, I would beat you senseless and then some-" 

At that the miqo'te was halfway glad his hair covered most of his face, so that the taller man was unable to see how his cheeks were abruptly blazing red at the thought of being reduced to a miserably beaten, shameful, _ humiliated _ heap in front of the dancer's arched feet. He hoped fervently Cer'vos didn't hear his sharp intake of breath, or at least mistook it for tears instead of his own surprise as he felt his cock twitch in interest.

"-so help me, G'raha Tia… If the Scions don't make it safely back to the Source, I will make your time in Emet-Selch's hands seem like a pleasant daydream." That tone promised a lot of things that made him quiver, though he held it back in favour of not tipping off his hero and inspiration. He didn't trust himself to open his mouth, tail lashing against its confines as he tried in vain to calm himself down even as his own thoughts drove him past any chance of getting out of this without embarrassing himself. And that only made it worse. How good would it feel to be forced onto his knees and beg forgiveness? Or to be pinned to the wall by his throat and nearly choked by those strong arms for his half lies all this time? G'raha was hard in his small clothes, straining against the fabric and dearly hoping the Viera couldn't tell that he was being aroused by this situation.

"_Are you listening to me _?!" Was barked at him as his chin was grabbed and pulled up, forcing him to meet the adventurer's eyes. 

The Exarch's face was an absolute state, cheeks burning deep red and his eyes glazed over with arousal. Cer'vos sneered slightly; really, was this all berating the man got him? The Viera smirked and shook his head. This wasn't the worst he'd encountered. Sliding his hand up the man's jaw, he curled it round the back of his neck and _ gripped _ , scruffing him securely. G'raha's eyes widened and he froze, swaying slightly as his hips jolted without conscious thought. "G'raha Tia, you've got to be desperate to get off on this," he growled, feeling that shiver travel up the miqo'te's spine. _ Got him _ . He chuckled darkly and leaned his head down, close to the smaller man's ear. "You're so full of yourself, assuming that we would help you and yours under duress of being able to return to our world." The soft mewl was delicious. "Such an underhanded tactic to use with those you call "friends"," he tsked, watching those pretty eyes slide half closed and look down and away from him. "And on top of not trusting us with all the information we should have had," he nipped that tempting ear gently, smirking as it flicked in response, "you decide to go ahead and _ taunt _ the man in charge of your greatest enemy because you believe you're invincible merely because of the Tower?" G'raha breathed shakily, not sure if the dancer meant Eulmore or the Ascians with that blow to his pride. He attempted to pull his neck loose from the scruffing, getting nowhere.

"C-Cer'vos," he stammered, eyes flicking towards the door. "P-Please can we… move this d-discussion elsewhere?" 

"Not wanting Lyna to see you in this kind of state, _ Exarch~ _? How embarrassing it would be for you," he grinned playfully as the man moaned softly and shook harder in his grounding hand, hips twitching against nothing in his arousal. He pushed the dazed miqo'te towards the door of the little side room he and Lyna had opened before, watching how unsteady he was on his feet without the support as he followed behind him. He felt down the back of G'raha's robes, smirking as he was regarded with wariness before he found what he was looking for. A squeeze and the poor miqo'te all but collapsed against the solid door, a helplessly pleasured cry coming from him as his tail was stimulated through the fabric. Cer'vos watched his nails scrape at the crystal to try and hold himself up for a few seconds, then took pity on him and picked him up. "So helpless," he sighed, faking irritation just to see that lovely flush of red on his face again as he held the Exarch securely against his side.

"This… This is hardly fair," G'raha whined, finding his feet once they were sequestered away. He watched avidly as the Viera stalked over to the nearby chair and made himself at home, giving him an imperious look.

"Neither was your method of securing our assistance, but here we are regardless," the dancer replied sharply, watching him freeze and then nod in acquiescence. 

"...You are correct, of course," the miqo'te spoke softly, lowering his gaze to the floor in submission. "How would you have me apologize…?" The Viera looked him over slowly, noting every little action that gave away how turned on he was by what had already happened, and how clearly he wanted more. Cer'vos reclined in the seat deliberately, positioning his legs so that his soles were planted firmly on the ground.

"Hmm, a good question…" He drew out the moment, settling himself in a better position just to tease. G'raha swallowed near audibly. "Come here, G'raha Tia," he cooed after a few more seconds, beckoning to him. The Exarch bit his lip as he walked over, stopping but a few steps from his hero and fidgeting as he awaited further instruction. "Strip," the Viera ordered, watching the man's obvious reluctance war with his seemingly endless need to please him. 

"I-I… You…" The miqo'te grew more and more flustered in his attempt to refuse. "...You don't want to see what's become of my body," he murmured miserably at last. The dancer frowned, pulling him down into a soft reassuring kiss.

"I would be the judge of that," he spoke quietly against G'raha's lips. Leaning back, he smirked at the quivering, surprised man. "Now take it all off, Raha." He watched avidly as the redhead nodded quickly and did so, pulling his robe off over his head while minding his ears. His underclothes followed soon after and the tia kicked off his sandals, standing with a deep blush on his face and his tail curled round his groin in an attempt to cover his arousal. The crystal that had taken over his arm and most of his neck had also crept downwards, claiming most of the left side of his torso. It had formed long streaks across his hip, one or two winding down his inner thigh to travel up the underside of his member in a thick vein of crystal. Despite, or perhaps because of, the faintly glowing blue that was slowly consuming him, Cer'vos thought he was quite stunning to look at. But that wasn't what the miqo'te wanted to hear at that moment, he wagered.

"Look at you," he sighed, running one hand down G'raha's side and round to cup his buttock, squeezing softly to get a rise from him. "You've really ruined yourself, haven't you, letting the tower take you over like this?" Tears began to form in the corners of the tia's eyes but he nodded anyway, agreeing to the dancer's words. His cock twitched even so. The taller male caught the motion easily, smirking as he pulled the Exarch down to lay across his lap. "It's a good thing that I enjoy ruined things, then. Now about that apology, Raha…" The surprised noise from the man was gratifying as he squirmed against his hold. Cer'vos growled and smacked one ass cheek as a warning. "Hold still." 

"Ah!" The gasp was one of pain and pleasure mixed, a new sensation for G'raha. He went stiff under the other's touch, feeling his cock jump and harden further against the legs supporting him. "C-Cer'vos…"

"I'm going to give you ten smacks with my hand, and _ you _ are going to count," he was instructed firmly, the Viera's hands stroking down his spine and making him arch his back. "And then you can make your apology on your knees. Understand?"

"Y-Yes," the miqo'te gasped, "p-please…" He ran his fingers around the joint between the man's tail and spine, chuckling as he outright moaned and bucked against his lap.

"Good boy," he grinned, catching the soft mewl at the praise. "Now then…" There was the harsh slap of his palm against flesh and the Exarch yelped, clenching his fingers on the side of the chair.

"...One," he started counting, each number becoming more and more shaky as the spanking continued. By five, his member was dripping precum and throbbing with each sharp smack. By seven he was sobbing incoherently into the Viera's leg, his tail no longer held up out the way but twitching testily as he tried to stop it from curling between his legs. Cer'vos petted his hair gently, stopping his assault on the miqo'te's ass for a moment.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked softly, scratching behind the soft ears. G'raha whined and rolled his hips against the dancer's thigh, making him laugh and pet his head more. "I see… Who knew getting spanked would turn you on so much?" He rested one arm over the miqo'te's lower back, just above his tail, and held him down again. "No cumming before your punishment is over," he growled, feeling the man shiver as he nodded earnestly and braced himself for the last three strikes. "Else I will add more to it. Now, we were on seven… finish counting, Raha." He made the smacks harder, enjoying the miqo'te's near yowl of the last number. “_Good boy. _ Now, your apology?” He helped the man slide off his lap to sit by his feet, crossing his legs carefully.

G’raha whined softly, clenching his fingers to stop himself from taking the release he was so close to, and nodded slowly. With tears sliding down his cheeks, hair mussed up and tossed from his writhing during his ‘punishment’, and his cock weeping from arousal, he looked and felt like a wrecked mess. His hands curled gently around the Viera’s leg and he pressed against it for something to ground himself with, ears low and looking up with red eyes blown wide.

“I-I’m _ sorry _,” he whimpered, tail curling in frustration behind him. “I… I abused your trust of me, and n-nearly made you lose… everything.” A hand reached out and stroked through his hair. “I’ll do better,” he whispered, leaning into the touch. “I-I swear, I’ll not keep anything from you again…!” There were more tears now and he clung to the arms that lifted him up onto Cer’vos’ lap, pressing close and burying his face in the taller man’s shoulder. “My friend, I-”

“That’s enough, Raha,” the dancer soothed him, stroking down the full length of his spine and massaging round his tail. It only made him wriggle, needing some form of friction to be pushed over the edge that last little bit. “Sshh…”

“_ Please _,” G’raha whined, gasping as he was finally taken in hand by the Viera and pumped at a firm pace that had him moaning and crying out. His hips bucked into the strokes as he was maneuvered so his back was against his clothed chest and held there safely, clinging to that arm tightly as he let himself fuck into Cer’vos’ hand. “Please-can I-” A kiss was pressed to his lips, awkward because of the angle but no less affectionate.

“Go on,” the dancer purred, watching as the miqo’te dropped his head forward and arched his neck to silently beg to be bitten. G’raha let out a louder yell as teeth indulgently embedded themselves in his skin, biting down hard on that particular area. It was enough to tip him over the edge, painting his own belly with his release as he moaned out the other man’s name. He shuddered through the aftershocks, his orgasm drawn out by the continued touches to his oversensitive length, and slumped against the taller man near bonelessly. It was a good thing he was being held or he’d have ended up on the floor. “Beautiful,” the Viera murmured, stroking his hair and rubbing his ears gently. The Exarch for his part purred tiredly and nuzzled into his hand, a deep blush on his face. “Raha. Promise me something, would you?”

"Hmm?”

“Don’t try and get yourself killed for my sake again,” Cer’vos’ tone was pleading, and his grip tightened around the miqo’te. G’raha glanced down, embarrassed, as the man lifted him effortlessly, picked up his robe, and carried him to his rarely used rooms inside the tower itself.

“It… wasn’t my finest plan, I have to agree,” he sighed, “is that what you were truly angry with me about?” He was abruptly dragged up and kissed deeply, eyes widening as his mouth was utterly plundered. His breathing was heavier when the Viera pulled back, finding his eyes met with an intensity that told him he’d been correct. “Ah…” He was put down carefully on the bed, laying back on the covers with a docile air as he watched him strip off his clothes as well. “Cer’vos!” his surprise at being picked up again had the other laughing gently, nuzzling the top of his head. “You are enjoying this far too much,” he pouted as he was carried through to the bathroom, ears flicking as the shower was turned on. Being so thoroughly cleaned by another person had him blushing and hiding his face, unused to such care.

“Oh, I’m most definitely enjoying it,” the dancer grinned, catching him between the wall and himself. His hands ran up the miqo’te’s sides, unbothered by the crystal, and caressed over his entire back as he pressed him close in an embrace. He trailed his lips over the scar on G’raha’s face, feeling him lean back slightly as he did so. “Don’t shy away from me,” he reassured him, kissing that cheek softly. “It doesn’t make you any less attractive to me, Raha.”

“You told me earlier I’d ruined myself with all the crystal,” the miqo’te smiled sadly, accepting the affection nonetheless. Cer’vos winced a little, shaking his head.  
“I did not mean a word of it,” he promised, trailing butterfly kisses over the crystalline parts of his neck. “I find you just as handsome as the day I met your insufferably smug arse,” he admitted, hearing the Exarch chuckle softly as he remembered the way he had jumped from the scaffolding at Saint Coinach’s Find like the show-off he had been at that young age. “The crystal suits you, even if it does mark the way you’re bound to the tower.” He brought one arm down to tangle his fingers with G'raha's crystal ones, squeezing gently. 

"You couldn't have told me that while you were working me up into a complete mess?" The miqo'te sassed him, grinning playfully. The Viera rolled his eyes and pulled him out of the shower, tossing a towel at him.

"Would you have wanted me to, in the midst of you enjoying yourself so?" The blush returning to the shorter man's cheeks was as good an answer as the stammering coming from his lips. Cer'vos laughed at his reaction, sweeping him off his feet yet again and heading for the bedroom. 

"I am capable of walking," G'raha sighed, even as he clearly enjoyed being pampered in such a manner since he made no motion to try and get out of the dancer's arms. This time he wasn't put down upon them reaching the bed, instead simply being adjusted as the Viera got under the covers and spooned him with a content sound. He purred softly in response. "Am I forgiven now?" 

"Hmm… I might have to have a second go at lecturing you just to be certain." He chirped in surprise at the nip to his already bruising neck, then blushed some more and chuckled.

"Do as you must," he encouraged, feeling the other's arms pull them closer together and basking in it.


End file.
